One Last Cry
by You-Xernes
Summary: Segaris kebahagiaan yang diraih dengan tangis. Lalu apakah arti kebahagiaan itu sendiri? Aku tidak yakin eksistensinya abadi. Dengan menancapkan pedangku ke dalam tubuhnya yang kurus, menembus tulang dan organ tanpa perlawanan. Begitu mudah dilakukan. Hanya dalam hitungan detik.


Title: One Last Cry

Rating: PG-13

Genre: romance, angst, friendship.

Warning: character death.

Summary: Segaris kebahagiaan yang diraih dengan tangis. Lalu apakah arti kebahagiaan itu sendiri? Aku tidak yakin eksistensinya abadi.

A/N: selamat membaca :)

* * *

Segaris kebahagiaan yang diraih dengan tangis. Lalu apakah arti kebahagiaan itu sendiri? Aku tidak yakin eksistensinya abadi. Dengan menancapkan pedangku ke dalam tubuhnya yang kurus, menembus tulang dan organ tanpa perlawanan. Begitu mudah dilakukan. Hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Sorakan masyarakat di sekitarku membahana. Bergaung di telinga, namun yang kudengar hanya suara Lelouch. Berulang. Berulang.

Berulang.

Berputar di kepalaku. Menggema di seluruh tubuhku.

Kulihat ke bawah dirinya yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Bersimbah darah, namun terlihat begitu agung. Didekap Nunnally yang hanya bisa memohon untuk mengembalikan waktu.

Mengembalikan waktu...

... ah...

Betapa...

-000-

Di bawah terik matahari musim panas tahun 2015, aku terkapar di atas rumput. Berteduh sejenak dari sinar matahari di balik pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Keringat bercucuran dari pelipis, kugosok perlahan sambil mengibas angin yang tak membuahkan hasil. Udaranya tetap panas. Di bawah pohon sekalipun.

Aku menghembuskan napas dan memejamkan mata. Mencoba tenang agar hawa panas ini lenyap. Saat aku mulai terlelap, kudengar suara rumput yang bergemerisik. Suara langkah kaki. Tanpa melihat siapa, aku tahu yang datang adalah Lelouch. Entah sejak kapan aku memahami langkahnya yang tegas namun lembut.

Rumput di sebelah kepalaku bergoyang, terdengar suara Lelouch yang mencoba duduk. Begitu hati-hati berusaha tidak membangunkanku (Lelouch, aku tidak tidur sama sekali). Untuk beberapa saat suasananya begitu tenang, padahal kukira untuk apa dia kemari kalau hanya duduk tanpa ada topik yang mau dibicarakan. Dan saat itulah aku merasakan dingin yang sangat menempel di pipiku, aku tergelak membuka mata langsung, suara yang keluar dari mulutku seperti dengkingan kuda. Aku heran dengan mulutku sendiri.

Lelouch langsung tertawa melihatku yang begitu panik. Mataku mengarah ke minuman kaleng di genggaman tangannya. Ternyata itu penyebabnya.

"Kamu yang minta hal ini, ya," aku segera meluncurkan tanganku dan meraih pinggang Lelouch, menggelitikinya di bagian yang sensitif. Pertemanan 10 tahun lebih tidak sia-sia. Kini Lelouch yang berganti mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh seperti ringkikan anjing. Kami berdua tertawa. Lelouch memohon ampun memintaku untuk berhenti. Aku malah makin semangat menggelitikinya.

Kami tertawa hingga kehabisan napas. Tergeletak di atas rumput dan terpaksa menikmati kembali hawa panas yang tadi sudah hampir hilang. Kusentil kening Lelouch. Kami berdua sama-sama tersenyum.

Itu waktu kami berusia 15 tahun.

Siapa yang menduga hanya dalam tiga tahun kedamaian yang kami kira abadi akan lenyap? Aku memang sudah berniat mendaftarkan diri menjadi tentara Britania, tapi bukan berarti semuanya seperti yang kuhadapi sekarang ini.

Hanya dalam tiga tahun dan semua hal berubah. Zero. Kuro no Kishidan. Knight of Seven. Britania. Jepang.

Lelouch.

Semalam kami berdua masih berbincang seperti biasa. Meski topik pembicaraan sudah bukan lagi topik yang lazim di antara dua anak laki-laki berusia 18 tahun. Bukan tentang acara televisi yang sedang tren di masyarakat. Bukan artis perempuan yang mengglobal di dunia. Bukan film baru di bioskop, bukan rencana pergi bersama ke taman hiburan ataupun mal. Bukan pula tentang keluarga. Anehnya aku malah tidak begitu ingat apa yang kami bicarakan semalam. Tapi kenangan dari tiga, lima bahkan sepuluh tahun lalu begitu melekat dalam benakku.

_"Suzaku," Lelouch menahan napas, menghembuskannya kemudian menatapku, matanya memancarkan kebencian, dia meneguk keraguannya sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan suara dan melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "mana yang kamu benci, Britania? Jepang? Atau hal yang selalu dijunjung tinggi setiap orang; keadilan itu sendiri?"_

_Lelouch melihat ke arah tumpukan pribumi korban tembak tentara Britania. Kumpulan masyarakat yang dibunuh tanpa alasan logis. Bodohnya pribumi Jepang tidak melakukan perlawanan sama sekali. Lelouch menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Kening berkerut dan tangan mengepal kencang. Wajahnya mengingatkanku pada mendiang ayah yang meninggal enam tahun lalu._

_Aku dan Lelouch sudah jarang bertemu semenjak lulus SMP. Kufokuskan perhatianku pada ujian masuk menjadi tentara Britania. Lelouch... Lelouch dan Nunnally menjalani kehidupan mereka seperti biasa. Yang kutahu dia sudah lulus masuk SMA Ashford. Sekolah kami sejak kecil._

_Hari ini pun kami kebetulan bertemu karena aku suntuk pada meja belajar dan tumpukan buku sejarah serta strategi perang. Kuputuskan untuk mengubah suasana sebelum otakku meledak. Di kedai kopi aku melihat sosok Lelouch yang berjalan seorang diri. Membuka pintu kaca kedai dan berjalan dengan tegas tapi lembut menuju konter. Sosoknya terlihat begitu berbeda. Lelouch tampak sangat dewasa dengan seragam hijau kehitaman Ashford Academy. Ia semakin tinggi. Dan tanpa sadar aku sudah melangkah ke sebelahnya._

_Di jalan pulang, kami melintasi jembatan. Di bawah jembatan itulah kami menyaksikan perbuatan tentara Britania yang semena-mena. Lelouch tidak menyukai ketidakseimbangan kekuatan. Baginya tentara Britania yang melawan orang sipil yang tak memiliki senjata sama seperti pengecut. Tapi orang sipil sendiri pun tidak menunjukkan perlawanan, tidak memikirkan strategi. Hanya mampu merengek ketakutan._

Kala itu aku berpikir, apakah aku kelak akan menjadi salah satu tentara yang dibenci Lelouch?

...yang terjadi tidak bisa dibilang jauh berbeda dari yang kukira. Namun tidak kuduga sama sekali.

-000-

Pasukan mundur dari jalan utama. Ingin rasanya aku lenyap dari kerusuhan ini. Malam sebelumnya aku dan Lelouch sudah membicarakan kemungkinan golongan Cornellia akan menyerbu dan membebaskan tawanan di jalan utama. Tugasku di sini pun telah selesai. Aku harus segera menghindar. Kulihat sekali lagi ke bawah, dari atas sini aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat wajah Lelouch.

Ekspresi seperti apa yang terlihat di wajah pemuda 18 tahun yang menjadi raja selama beberapa bulan terakhir? Pemuda yang menguasai dunia dalam genggaman tangannya untuk sejenak namun memiliki dampak yang begitu besar.

Tidak ada waktu. Aku harus segera menyingkir. Cornellia dan kelompoknya sudah menyerbu. Mulai membebaskan tawanan. Bukan sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk berbincang dengan Zero. Bukan sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk berterima kasih karena telah membunuh diktator jahat. Bukan sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk menyalami tindakan heroik Zero.

Yang dilakukan Zero adalah membunuh sahabat karibnya dengan tangan sendiri.

Apa yang patut dibanggakan, apa yang patut diberi penghargaan dari tindakan barbar seperti itu?

Sesaat sebelum aku hendak pergi, kudengar teriakan Nunnally. Isakannya yang begitu kencang menyerukan kesengsaraannya. Kembali ditinggalkan oleh kakak tercintanya untuk kedua kali.

-000-

Aku melempar topeng Zero, tidak memedulikan apakah topeng itu rusak atau tidak ketika membentur lantai, bahkan lebih parah kalau membentur dinding lebih dulu. Kutanggalkan jas dan atribut pakaian Zero yang rumit. Kuhempaskan badanku ke atas ranjang dengan wajah menyapa seprai.

Kugigit bibirku kencang. Kukepalkan tangan dan kupukul ranjangku. Tanganku yang lain menggenggam erat seprai. Membuat kerutan yang jelas. Tinju sekali lagi melayang ke ranjang. Kurang. Kubuang tinjuku ke dinding. Ke lemari. Ke lantai. Ke meja. Ke kaca. Ke manapun. Kutendang semua benda yang menghalangi langkahku. Kujambak rambutku sendiri. Berkali-kali. Kulempar barang-barang yang mengganggu pandanganku. Suara pecah kaca nyaring di telinga. Kakiku menginjak pecahan kaca, kuhiraukan. Rasa sakitnya bahkan tidak menyamai satu persen pun dari rasa sakit ketika menusuk Lelouch.

Aku jatuh terduduk di lantai. Kamarku kini begitu berantakan. Setetes, dua tetes bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipiku. Aku berseru. Kencang. Meneriakkan perasaanku. Entah itu rasa benci, sedih, marah, menyesal, kecewa atau, atau...

putus asa.

"LELOOOOUUCH!"

-000-

Tubuhnya terbaring di dalam peti mati yang masih terbuka. Belum, upacara kematiannya belum dilaksanakan. Lelouch baru saja didata meninggal. Pihak rumah sakit yang melakukannya. Aku menghampiri ruangan tempat jenazahnya terbaring. Ironis sekali, jenazah Lelouch malah kembali dibawa ke istana Britania. Bahkan setelah meninggalpun Lelouch tidak bisa lepas dari hal yang dibencinya.

Zero Requiem seharusnya hanya diketahui tiga orang. Aku. Lelouch. C.C.. Tapi kemungkinan dengan caranya sendiri Jeremiah mengetahui hal yang terjadi. Kenyataan tentang aku kini menjadi Zero. Atau mungkin tidak, aku tidak tahu. 'Jenazahku' memang tidak ditemukan di tempat. Makamku kosong namun tetap ditanamkan. Namun saat aku berjalan kemari, sesaat aku menangkap sosok Jeremiah. Dan kemungkinan besar dia juga melihatku. Tapi dia tidak berbuat apapun. Ah, ternyata dia pun sudah selesai. Mungkin baginya semua ini juga sudah cukup. Sudah mencapai batasnya.

Di sekitar tubuh Lelouch tersebar bunga lili putih. Tampak begitu cantik dan sesuai dengan Lelouch. Kuarahkan tanganku ke atas luka yang kutancapkan. Tanda mata terakhir dariku yang akan dibawanya hingga ke alam sana.

"...kamu tahu, sekarang, bila dipikir lagi, aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku menerima tawaranmu. Bahkan aku pun ikut memikirkan segala taktik. Aku juga memiliki berbagai ide gila."

Tentu saja tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Lelouch yang pucat.

"...Lelouch, seperti apakah rasanya ditusuk oleh temanmu sendiri?"

Hening, mayat Lelouch tidak akan menjawab.

"Seberapa dalam sakitnya? Sama seperti ketika kau mengira Nunnally sudah tiada saat peluncuran F.L.E.I.J.A. yang pertama kali?"

"Lebih kecil... atau lebih besar?"

"Kau... menanggung semuanya di kedua bahumu. Tanpa memedulikan pandangan orang padamu salah. Tanpa mengetahui tujuanmu yang sebenarnya. Tanpa mengetahui sosokmu yang sebenarnya. Pola pikirmu yang sesungguhnya."

Lelouch... Lelouch yang kukenal dan yang selama ini terus bersamaku sesungguhnya tidak pernah berubah. Dia hanya menggunakan topeng untuk menyesuaikan situasi dan kondisi. Tapi di dalam hatinya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya dia hanya seorang yang polos yang menginginkan kedamaian bagi Nunnally. Seperti anak kecil yang ingin menikmati sinar matahari ketika dia bermain bersama temannya di padang rumput. Sesederhana itu.

Di setiap tepukan punggung, belaian rambut, genggaman tangan, bisikan manis, senyuman tulus yang diberikan Lelouch... semuanya nyata dan tidak pernah berubah.

"Kenapa kamu bisa siap menghadapi semua ini, Lelouch?" tangisku pecah bersamaan dengan kalimat itu berakhir. Kugenggam tangan Lelouch yang dingin. Kemana hilangnya kehangatan yang kurasakan semalam ketika menyentuh tangannya?

"Lelouch," jakunku bergerak naik, berhenti sesaat, "buka matamu," turun kembali bersamaan dengan keluarnya isakan dan hembusan napas, "buka matamu, Lelouch, kamu tidak pantas terbaring di sini memejamkan mata. Seharusnya... seharusnya kamu bisa berdiri di atas takhta. Memerintah dan membimbing dunia menjadi lebih baik. Kamu mampu, Lelouch. Kamu mampu. Berdiri sambil tersenyum memandang rakyat. Kamu bisa! Lelouch, buka matamu... Buka matamu! BUKA MATAMU, LELOUCH!"

Aku mengerang keras. Menangis sejadinya. Ternyata menerima kenyataan memang begitu sulit, meskipun kau sudah memprediksinya akan terjadi. Sekalipun kau mengetahuinya dengan sangat baik. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa rasanya hingga kenyataan itu menghampiri diri sendiri. Seperti sekarang ini.

Hilang harapan.

Namun aku harus bertanggung jawab pada apa yang telah kulakukan. Terus hidup. Seperti tanda mata yang akan kubawa hingga akhir hidupku, yang diberikan Lelouch. Geass.

Untuk Lelouch. Demi Lelouch. Orang yang begitu kukasihi. Satu dan selamanya.

Kuusap pipi Lelouch yang pucat. Semalam, masih ada rona kemerahan menghiasi wajahnya. Rona yang membuatnya semakin menawan.

Tapi kini semua hal itu sudah lenyap. Yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah tubuh. Seonggok daging yang akan membusuk cepat atau lambat.

Kuangkat poni Lelouch yang menutupi keningnya, kemudian aku menundukkan kepalaku dan mengecupnya.

Aku kembali berdiri tegap. Merapikan penampilan Lelouch kemudian penampilanku sendiri. Aku menatap wajahya untuk terakhir kali.

Kurasa dia menunjukkan raut muka yang bagus ketika didekap Nunnally untuk terakhir kalinya. Raut muka putus asa, namun bahagia.

Dan mulai sekarang aku pun akan menjalani hidup dengan raut muka yang serupa dengan Lelouch.

Putus asa.

Namun segaris kebahagiaan tersirat di dalamnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Lelouch."

Aku berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Bila aku tergoda sekali saja untuk melihat Lelouch, aku tak'kan sanggup bergerak lagi. Keyakinanku akan runtuh seperti serpihan debu. Bukan aku tak mau berusaha...

tapi tidak akan sanggup.

* * *

A/N: um... hai. pertama kalinya aku menulis cerita di fandom Code Geass. Walau serialnya sudah tamat sekian tahun lalu dan aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan di fandom ini. Dan sejujurnya ini fic pertamaku semenjak terakhir bulan Agustus tahun lalu aku memutuskan untuk berhenti membuat fic. Jadi aku tidak tahu apakah tulisan ini layak dibaca atau tidak. Haha. :') yah, semoga kalian menikmatinya dan aku akan sangat senang sekali kalau kalian mau memberikan review. Maaf kalau ada typo dan tampilan yang buruk, aku mengetik cerita ini tidak di PC, jadi mungkin formatnya sedikit berbeda ;w; Terimakasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
